


that ain't your baby no more.

by briiefcase



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Kinda?, better than the actual game can i get an AMEN, drumroll, i am genuinely so sorry, i try 2 do an osdd/did deal but butcher it probably, ibuki DOESNT get the despair disease n instead, idk i just. reworked the despair disease n went from there, its hinata, self indulgence at its finest, this is my first actual fanfic go easy on me!!!, written in lowercase btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briiefcase/pseuds/briiefcase
Summary: hajime hinata contracts the despair disease. soon, he realizes that he is not who he once assumed he was.i add as i see fit - a bunch of drabbles, all set within the same au. don't expect constant updates though im. Forgetful





	that ain't your baby no more.

hajime hinata knows not who he is any longer.

hazy memory blesses him with few images, if he bears all honesty. he remembers pulling himself from the eternal grip of feverish sleep, blinking open presumed hazel hues to gaze upon mikan, the nurse tending to his side. she had seemed so off-put - more than usual - and hajime can vividly remember her hands shaking as she had handed him a mirror.

and now do his _own_ hands shake before his _own_ mirror, fearful. fearful, but for what purpose?

oh, fearful, for what looks hajime back in the mirror.

oh, the face is the same. there lies the same warm complexion, layered with as many freckles as there are stars in the sky. there lies the same mouth, lips, capable of gentle muttering and bitter confrontation. 

but the eyes.

these are not hajime's eyes. where once glimmered warm hues of hazel now possesses dark crimson sea, empty where life once stood. dark circles ring the eyes like bruises, serving no purpose but to merely add to the soul-deprived nature of the appearance. the centerpiece of the face, stained a colour that may render him unrecognizable. he weeps fleeting tears of shock, confusion, anger at whatever god placed him in this situation.

but, oh, through unfamiliar gaze and lost expression, the hair may be the worst part of the situation. it is dark. it is long. and it has grown impossibly fast - _terrifyingly_ fast, and that is what hajime thinks has terrified mikan the most. one moment, she slipped away to check on someone else with the despair disease. the next, hajime had a blanket of hair. he wouldn't know what to do in her shoes, so he cannot wholly blame her for gazing upon him in terror. he gazes upon his own face with terror, though unreflected back at him.

he wants to be able to fall back asleep, wake up, and find himself in the middle of a sunrise. he wants to be lost in the bliss of an ocean breeze, surrounded by those he is happy to call his friends.

he has tried to pinch his arm. he can only come to one logical conclusion: this is no dream. this is a nightmare, yet it is folding out before his very eyes, as real as ever.

who is he? who stares him back in the mirror? is this who he has always been - is this who he will always be?


End file.
